foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimeline Network
The Crimeline Network is run by the Criminal Justice System, and contains various information for the use of police officers and other officials associated with aspects of law enforcement. In Undue Process, Dr. Natalie Lambert is not allowed to be officially involved in the investigation of the murder of her goddaugher, Cynthia Lambert Luce. However, when the principal suspect, Ronald Gault, dies in custody, she accesses several files via the Crimeline Network. Welcome Page The first screen shown is simply the main page. Most of the page is surrounded by a red rectangle, inside which is a large symbol and the words "Crimeline Network". To go further, Natalie has to enter her password at the bottom of the screen, in a box outside the red rectange. Her password is XYZ243. Once this is entered, Natalie is admitted to a second page. Request Page The second page also has a red rectangle surrounding most of the page. Inside this, "Welcome to the Criminal Justice System" is printed out, letter by letter, at the top. Under this then appears a box with the instruction, "Request Profile I.D.?" Natalie enters, "Reston, Emma, M.D." Outside the red rectangle at the bottom of the request page, the following information is printed at the bottom of the screen: ::Southern Telecommunications Access Network ::Dial-in modem 555-6245 Code access 0122001100122 ::String device 45554-5565-555 Dr. Reston's Report There are three main sections to the medical report page that Natalie accesses: a heading, identification information on Dr. Reston, and information on the examination she performed. At the top of the page, between two thick red lines, is the following heading: ::Metropolitan Police ::Department of Medical Reports and Physical Examinations A box on the right is headed "Medical Case No." and filled in with the entry, 40863. Underneath the lower red line are small headings, "Original Report No." and "Counter Report No. Date". Neither has anything filled in. Underneath that, it says, "Reports Expected Code 5760013" and "Additional Report (X)". However, although the latter has been checked, we do not get to see the additional report that Dr. Reston presumably filed. Below that on the left is a large caduceus. On the right is information about the attending doctor: * Physician: Dr. E. Reston * Sex: F * Age: 45 * Birthdate: (not given) * Race: white * Height: 5ft. 10in. * Weight: 165 lbs. * Build: Medium * Hair/Eyes: Brown/Grey * Complexion: Fair * Nationality: Canadian * Place of Birth: (not given) * Social Insurance: No. 471 867 101 * Classification No.: 865-391-B Below that is a section for information about the examination: * Date of Examination: 14/12/93 * Physician: Dr. E. Reston * Time: 15:45 p.m. * AMB#: 44-300 * X-Ray File No.: 4-343-A * Date Taken: 22-12-93 * Where Taken: Medical Clinic - Laboratory * Blood Type: A * Urine: R-4 * Location: Medical Laboratory * Time: 16:10 p.m. * B.A. Kit#: 1331 (or 1351) * Description of illness: Arrhythmic tachycardia - pre-existing heart condition. This is quite evident in his physical condition. Urine and blood samples have been submitted to determine the presence of the controlled substance. The patient submitted (unclear) the collection of physical evidence. Category:Police force Category:Computer screens